Substitute Love
by cherrystraw
Summary: [InuKag]Kagome wakes up shaken from a nightmare. Inuyasha comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. what happened? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 edited

Cherrie: hi! Its me again, I hope you'll enjoy this story!

Summary: (Set right after eps. 126- Change Heartache into Courage) One night Kagome wakes up crying and sweating from a nightmare. Inuyasha comes down and comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. Why? Is she rejecting Inuyasha?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: this chapter has been edited due to sexual content, 856 words have been extracted, if you would like to read the full version go to : http / www . animespiral . com/ viewuser . php ? uid 21083 (just take out the spaces) or http / www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php / 116250 / 399046 # fic c (just take out the spaces again!)… and if you really don't want to just go to my author bio and there should be a link for either animespiral or mediaminer, just pick!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

Vocabulary:

Hanyou- half demon

Baka- idiot or stupid

Miko- priestess

Haori- Inuyasha's top

Koi- love

* * *

Substitute Love

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It has been a week since the death of Kikyo and two days since the event with Naraku's offspring. Ever since then, Kagome would have nightmares, the same one every single night. Miroku, Sango and Shippou had gone to the demon slayer's village so that Sango could repair her hirakotsu, which left Kagome and Inuyasha to pursue their search for jewel shards.

**In the Inuyasha Forest- nighttime (Normal POV)**

Inuyasha and Kagome had been searching for any signs of Naraku for the whole, but to no avail, not even one little tingle of energy.

'I wonder what Inuyasha's thinking about, probably Kikyo.' Kagome thought as she kicked a small rock on the forest floor.

They haven't been talking since the encounter with Naraku's offspring. Kagome wouldn't even let him carry her, she insisted on walking, and that hurt the hanyou.

It was Kagome who broke the eerie silence.

"Inuyasha can we find a place to camp for the night?" she spoke, barely above a whisper.

'What's wrong with you Kagome?' Inuyasha thought, concerned.

"Feh. Weak humans. This spot's alright I guess" he answered and jumped into a tree, "Make some ramen wench."

Kagome tried to hide her tears, she wasn't PMSing no, but with all her emotional stress and nightmares she just couldn't stand reality saying the same thing about Inuyasha, that her worth to him is a tool to find the jewel shards.

Inuyasha sensed her tears,

'Shit. I made her cry, again! I'm such a baka!' he yelled at himself.

Inuyasha jumped down and landed gracefully beside Kagome.

"Oi, what's wrong Kagome?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Kagome sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

"N-nothings wrong Inuyasha, I should go get water for your ramen now." She said, faced glued to the ground, and shuffled away to find a stream.

Once Kagome left Inuyasha punched the ground hard with his fist, causing a dent in the forest floor.

'Dammit, why can't I figure out what's wrong with her?' the hanyou thought angrily.

**At the river bank (Kagome's POV)**

I walked as quickly as I could until I spotted the stream, when I got there I gave a long sigh and sat down. I know that Inuyasha would never love me the way I want him to, but I just can't help but feel rejected everytime he reminds me. Washing my face of any traces of tears I dipped the bottle into the stream. Quickly I made my back to our camp, I know how grumpy Inuyasha could get if I don't give him his ramen.

**At camp (Normal POV)**

Kagome finally made it back to the camp. Inuyasha had just made the fire.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a minute." Kagome replied.

When the hanyou and miko were done their dinner, Kagome went and change for bed.

'I hope I don't get that dream again…' she thought as she changed behind a wide tree.

As soon as Kagome got changed she took out her sleeping bag and got in.

"Good night Inuyasha." She whispered before falling into a calming sleep, for now.

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly, he sat back in his tree and looked down at the miko that he learned to care about.

'I wonder what's bothering you Kagome, I just wish you could tell me.' Were his last thoughts before drifting off in a light sleep.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Someone nearby was whimpering and whining.

'Who could that be?' he absentmindedly thought, half awake.

Inuyasha could sense fear, sadness and regret coming from… directly below him!

'Kagome!' the hanyou thought alarmed, 'I'll kill whoever hurt her!'

Quickly Inuyasha jumped of the tree and landed on all fours, then scattered to a whimpering Kagome.

"No, stop! Please don't go!" she cried out in her sleep.

Inuyasha gently picked her up and wrapped his arms around her frail form and rocked her back and forth whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Kagome's whimpers and tears were stopping now. Slowly her eyes opened to a very red piece of cloth.

"I- Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, surprised, then suddenly pushed herself away from Inuyasha and curled up into a ball at the base of a tree.

Inuyasha was confused; he sensed Kagome's distress… and fear? Was she afraid of him? He reached forward with a clawed hand to touch her but quickly retracted when she flinched away.

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered.

'She's- she's afraid of me…' he thought, ears pinned against his head.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's n-nothing." She replied.

"No, it's not nothing, now tell me wench!" he said to her, a bit harsher then he expected.

Again he saw her flinch. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. What did you dream?" he asked softly.

Kagome's heart swelled, she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, but her dream it seemed so real, so painful and every single time it just got more brutal.

"Inuyasha… I-I…" Kagome started but looked down, "it's nothing."

Inuyasha got annoyed and moved forward and held her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Godammit Kagome! Just tell me what's wrong with you!" he roared, and he regretted everything he did right when he looked into Kagome's eyes.

She was shaking with terror filled eyes. Her lovely scent of jasmine and lilies were drowned with fear, fear of Inuyasha. And quickly as he grabbed her he let go and stumbled back.

"K-Kagome… I-I didn't mean that." He whispered and reached out for her but drew back when she flinched and darted back away from the hand against the bas of a tree.

"K-Kagome…" he breathed, unable to comprehend the situation.

As he realized the situation he felt as if a million sacred arrows stabbed him.

Kagome was scared of him. Kagome was scared of her protector, the one who defended her from opponents, but her protector could not protect her from himself.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's tensed up muscles relaxed, just a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, don't mind me. You should go back to sleep, you must be tired." She said, her voice wavering.

Inuyasha scooted a bit closer to her and mentally smiled when she didn't flinch or move away, only that she tensed a bit.

"Kagome, you know you can tell me anything right?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I know Inuyasha, but there's nothing to tell." She whispered back.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, you know that I know there's something so spill it out." Inuyasha said, a bit stronger.

Kagome pulled her knees closer to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself.

"Really Inuyasha the dream was nothing!" she reassured.

"Kagome, I heard you. You were whimpering, please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

Kagome sighed.

"It's just- the dream is the same one every night… and it just gets worse and worse everytime." She whispered, shivering a bit from the night's chill.

Inuyasha remarked this and took of his haori and wrapped Kagome in it. He smiled when he took in the sight, here Kagome was sitting in the night wearing HIS haori, and it made him feel like Kagome belonged to him. He smiled secretively.

'_My Kagome._' He thought.

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled and tightened the haori around herself, savoring the lingering scent of rainwater, forest and a bit of doggy smell.

"Feh." Was his reply, but a blush was his true answer.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened in your dream? I do want to sleep you know." He said, in his usual gruff voice.

"It's nothing important Inuyasha, you should go to sleep. I bet you're tired." She said as she got up to go back to her sleeping bag, but a clawed hand caught her wrist pulled her back down into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

Kagome stifled a gasp. Inuyasha pulled her back to his chest, his legs surrounding her stretched legs, his chin on top of her head. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"Please Kagome, tell me what your dream was about." He breathed into her ear.

Kagome shivered in pleasure.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking now would I?" he replied.

Kagome sighed.

_Kagome was running, running as fast as she could._

"_Get her Inuyasha!" the women screamed._

_The hanyou smirked and grunted as he sped up to catch his prey. Kagome slipped and fell on the damp forest floor. With one big leap Inuyasha was hovering over her shivering form._

_He laughed and her heart broke. _

"_Kill her Inuyasha kill her so that I may have my soul back!" she commanded._

_The hanyou smirked and raised his sharpened claws._

"_Good-bye Kagome." He snarled._

_His hand went right through her heart in one quick motion. Kagome's eyes went wide from shock and pain._

_"Inu-yasha…" she whispered before taking her last breath, and even in death she could hear his cruel laugh._

By the end tears were trailing down her face and dampening Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha was stunned, he didn't know if he should be happy that she opened up to him or horrified to know that he was the cause of her fear.

"Kagome…" he breathed in lack of knowing what to say.

"It's ok Inuyasha, see I knew I shouldn't have told you." She replied and got up.

Well tried to get up anyways, his hold tightened on her more, forcing her back down.

"Kagome… How could you EVER think that I would do that to you? I-I can't even imagining doing something remotely close to that! Why do you feel this way?" he questioned, hurt.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I know I shouldn't think that way… but I can't help it, everytime- everytime you go to _her_ you're telling me that you don't care and it hurts. I know I should accept it since you love her but _it just hurts_." She replied whispering the last three words.

Inuyasha was stunned, he knew that Kagome was unhappy everytime he went to see Kikyo, but he didn't know that he'd hurt her everytime. He just thought that Kagome was mad because he left all of them.

"Kagome…" he was at a loss for words.

Inuyasha nuzzled her raven locks and took a deep breath, Kagome stiffened, there was no more scent of fear but sorrow, and Inuyasha didn't like that scent much either. He only liked the scent joy and happiness on _his_ Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha?" she questioned, confused by his actions.

"Mhmm?" he replied moving down to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, you know that I would never harm you, but you still dream of me doing this. What do you want me to do to prove that I would never harm you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed confused, "you don't need to do anything, I wasn't expecting you to prove anything!"

Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his lap, and leaned his forehead against hers, her breath against his.

"Kagome I _want_ to prove to you that I can care, I want to show you that I worry about you. And most of all I want you to know that _I love you_." He said. Finally, the big secret was out.

Kagome gasped. Did Inuyasha really say what she thought he said?

Yes, yes he did.

And did he regret it?

No, not at all.

"Inu-yasha…" she managed to breathe out.

"I love you…" he whispered back.

Then the doubt started.

"Inuyasha, if you don't mean it please don't play with my feelings, if you're really-" she started to ramble.

Inuyasha crushed his lips to hers. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand was placed on the back of her head so that she couldn't escape. He concluded that Kagome's lips tasted like honey with a hint of jasmine. Inuyasha kissed her sensually, slowing and teasingly. Then lightly he licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance to her sweet cavern. When Kagome gasped in surprised, he took the opportunity and dipped his tongue in. Inuyasha felt her stiffen and rubbed her back in small comforting gestures. Inuyasha felt Kagome melt into the kiss, and soon they were battling for dominance. Sensing that Kagome needed to breath, he reluctantly parted from her honey glazed lips.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed, never in her life have she been kissed by a boy. That was her very first kiss and it was wonderful.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, stunned at his boldness.

"Kagome," He replied and enveloped her in a fierce hug, "I do mean what I say, I do love you, and I know that it doesn't seem like it but give me time to show you."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"I would love for you to show me Inuyasha." She replied.

Inuyasha smiled and dipped his head and kissed her. This kiss was passionate; showing all of Inuyasha's emotions, his joy, his sorrow, his fear and his love. When he heard Kagome moan softly he smirked against the kiss. Slowly Inuyasha brushed his hands on her stomach underneath her shirt. Kagome gasped and broke apart, blushing.

"Kagome, I want to show you that I can love you. _So much._" He whispered huskily.

"I know Inuyasha, I just was just- nervous." She replied softly.

"It's ok." He said and took his haori off Kagome and laid it on the ground, Kagome following it.

Inuyasha dipped his head down and kissed her, this time with more passion and lust. Kagome moaned softly against his heated lips and lifted her hands to his furry ears; slowly she rubbed the base of both ears and earned a purr from the hanyou. Parting reluctantly from the kiss, Inuyasha lifted Kagome's school uniform above her head and took it off. He took a step back and admired the young miko.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

Kagome blushed and shyly walked up to him and took off both his haori and undershirt. Lightly she traced his muscles, earning a moan from the hanyou. Inuyasha ran his hands all over her body, his lips permanently place on her lips and shoulders. He nipped softy at her skin leaving little red marks. Inuyasha tugged on the contraption that bonded her breasts with confusion. Kagome giggled softly and guided his hands on her back and unclasped the contraption. Inuyasha looked at her with such longing. Feeling the hanyou's intense staring her started to lift her arms to cover herself but was swiftly brought back down with Inuyasha's hands and a growl of protest. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Kagome don't, you're beautiful." he assured, and lightly cupped one of them.

Kagome stifled a moan.

_(856 word are extracted due to sexual content not suitable for please go to either animespiral(dot)com, or mediaminer(dot)org or just check the authors notes or go to my bio, there are links.)_

Inuyasha lowered himself slowly into her, knowing that her first time would be painful.

If one was a demon, you could hear the cries of passion throughout the night. That night two lovers were bonded body and soul, a hanyou and a miko. One of the future, one of the past.

Kagome grumbled and squinted open her eyes only to find that it was still night. Turning around her looked up at her hanyou companion sleeping peacefully, a possessive arm around her waist. He was mumbling something about 'not leaving' and she just smiled, that is until she heard him say,

"Kikyo."

Then reality came crashing down on her, and her eyes widened.

* * *

Cherrie: That's the first chapter! Yes it's a cliffie! Don't get mad, though it might take me some time before I can update again. Sorry. I hope you like it and please read and review! Thank you very much!

Again this is edited so if you would like to read the full versions read the IMPORTANT NOTE at the top of the page, but please review back in if you don't mind, although you can review in either I don't mind!


	2. Chapter 2

Updated: 03/02/06

Cherrie: Hey! I'm updating again, yay! Thank you so much to all the reviewers, and please enjoy this chapter!

Summary: (Set right after eps. 126- Change Heartache into Courage) One night Kagome wakes up crying and sweating from a nightmare. Inuyasha comes down and comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. Why? Is she rejecting Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

_(Italics)_ Flashback/Dream

'(_Italics)'_ Inuyasha's Demon-side's thoughts

Vocabulary:

Youkai – Demon

Miko- priestess

Hanyou- half demon

* * *

From Chapter 1 

_Kagome grumbled and squinted open her eyes only to find that it was still night. Turning around her looked up at her hanyou companion sleeping peacefully, a possessive arm around her waist. He was mumbling something about 'not leaving' and she just smiled, that is until she heard him say,_

"_Kikyo."_

_Then reality came crashing down on her, and her eyes widened.

* * *

_

**Substitute Love**

**Chapter 2**

'No…' she thought frantically trying to think of an excuse in Inuyasha's behaviour.

Beside her Inuyasha grumbled and snuggled himself closer to his mate.

'Mine…' he thought subconsciously.

Kagome stiffened and frowned.

'How could this be happening to me? I thought, I honestly thought that he loved me for me, not for _her._ He used me because he missed her so much… He only slept with me to satisfy his sexual pleasures.' She stifled a whimper.

Gently Kagome pried herself away from a possessive and whimpering Inuyasha. When she lifted his arms, he started to growl and tightened his hold on her.

'This is hopeless.' She thought.

Trying again, she managed to squirm out of his grasps but in his sleep, Inuyasha stretched out his arms for the lost heat. Smiling sadly, Kagome took out her blanket roll and gave it to Inuyasha's arm. Happily he accepted it and snuggled closely, still asleep. Gathering her discarded clothes, Kagome changed behind a tree and ran away from the camp, running away from the horrible event, from the hanyou that used her, first to find the jewel shards and now to satisfy his own pleasures. Running swiftly through the dark forest she scrapped many parts of her body, but she did not cry nor did she call out in pain. Kagome was tired of crying and feeling helpless.

'I don't think I can stand seeing Inuyasha anymore, but I did promise him that I'd help him find the jewel shards.' Her mind battled then found an idea, 'Yes I promised him that I'd find the jewel shards but I didn't say whom I would work with to find the shards.'

Kagome stood up with determination and walked towards the mountains, hoping he would be there to welcome her.

**Back in the campsite (Normal POV)**

Inuyasha grumbled and growled, this wasn't right… why was Kagome so lumpy and cold? Yet she still held her scent, sort of, this scent smelt like an object that Kagome used frequently… not her, but something that belongs to her. If Kagome wasn't here then were is she? Wait- she wasn't here!

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. Quickly he turned his head and saw Kagome's bed roll. Confused, Inuyasha looked around to search for his mate.

'Kagome where are you?' he thought, slightly panicked.

'_Find Mate, Protect mate, punish self for not keeping mate safe._' His demon side scolded.

Seeing Kagome nowhere in sight made him panic, this was like his dream.

**Dream sequence**

_Inuyasha was running and leaping off trees with Kagome on his back, fear radiating off of her. Inuyasha gave a reassuring squeeze on her thighs and felt her relax a bit. Hearing the loud scream of fury he ran even quicker, to keep his mate safe. Suddenly he reached a barrier and fell down with Kagome underneath him… that meant if they were to land, he would crush Kagome, realization hitting him, he turned himself around and took the impact of the fall. Land on hard forest ground he felt liquid splashed on him, looking up he saw Kagome lying face down blood oozing out from a wound right through her heart. Sticking up from her wound was a sacred arrow, Kikyo's sacred arrow. Quickly he picked her up and cradled her form to his chest, calling her name over and over again, yet there was no reply._

"_No! Don't Leave Please! No…" he cried._

_Suddenly he felt great pain in his heart, and not only emotionally, an arrow was sticking out of his heart and he looked up. There, Kikyo was standing with an emotional face._

"_That is your punishment when you do not come to hell with me, you were wrong to choose her Inuyasha, and these are the consequences." She stated._

"_Kikyo…" he managed to whisper out before seeing her walk away._

_Not minding the undead miko he returned to his mate and snuggled up to her, inhaling her sweet scent, even covered in blood. He knew they would both die but he didn't mind, as long as he was with his Kagome._

**End Dream sequence**

Now Inuyasha didn't know the difference… did his mate really leave him? Is this part of the dream too? No of course not, he couldn't feel the pain in his dream but now, now his heart ached. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if Kagome thought that he wasn't good enough, he was scared, that she had changed her mind and finally left him.

"Kagome… please don't leave me." He whispered.

Getting his clothes back on, he packed up her yellow bag and set off to go and find her, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her. Sniffing her scent from the ground he picked up incredible sadness, his ears pinned to his head. Had he really done that bad that she regretted ever being with him because Inuyasha sure as hell didn't find anything wrong in professing his love for her, not when she loved him back as well.

Following her sweet scent, Inuyasha found himself walking towards mountains, Kouga's mountains.

'Damn if that flea-bitten wolf lays one grubby paw on her I will tear him into pieces!' he thought angrily, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

'_Retrieve mate, kill other male, beg mate for forgiveness.' _He demon side advised.

Although Inuyasha would love to kill that wolf, he was still Kagome's friend and he didn't think that Kagome would be too happy if he died, still he would kill him without thought if he touched his mate. The two other advices were quite obvious that he would follow through in, he _had _to get her back, Inuyasha would die without her because he had marked her, Kagome wouldn't be able to survive either.

'But I'm not getting her back because I'd die, but because I truly do love her and wouldn't be able to live without her anyways.' He thought as he leapt through some trees towards the mountains.

And begging for forgiveness? That was a given. Of course he was going to be forgiven! Inuyasha would do anything to get Kagome to love him again.

'Stupid youkai side, doesn't think that I love her…' he scoffed, as he saw the base of the mountain in sight.

Happy that he got to the mountain before sunset he took great leaps towards his mate.

'I'm coming for you Kagome, just hang on!' He thought desperately as he saw the entrance of the cave.

**In Koga's Cave (Normal POV)**

Once Kagome got to the entrance, after a long hike she looked around.

"Koga?" she called out timidly.

In a flash of whirlwind, Koga appeared and held on to Kagome's hands.

"Kagome! Have you finally come to be my mate?" he asked excited, then his brows scrunched up and sniffed her a bit. Suddenly he growled.

"Did that mutt take advantage of you?" he asked sternly.

Kagome looked down, ashamed.

Koga grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Kagome tell me what happened." He commanded.

"C-can I go in first?" she asked, eyes glistening with tears.

Kouga sighed; this was going to be a long conversation.

"Ya, sure. Come in." he replied with a slight smile.

As they walked in, the wolves stopped what they were doing and started sniffing the air, when they smelt Kagome they started growling. Kagome immediately stiffened up beside Koga.

"Its ok, they just smell…_him_ on you." He replied, a bit uncomfortable about this conversation.

"Oh…" she replied.

Soon they got in to Koga's chamber and Kagome sat across from him on a futon.

"So Kagome, tell me what happened?" he asked, concerned for the miko.

Kagome's eyes filled up tears thinking of the night before.

"It-it started off when he said that he loved me…" and she burst out into tears.

Koga hugged Kagome and stroked her back in a comforting manner.

"Hey, it's ok… just tell me what happened." He said.

So Kagome told him about Inuyasha saying that he wanted to show her how much he loved and cared for her. Kagome told Koga that they mated, and Koga tensed at that. Finally, Kagome told Koga that after they had mated Inuyasha had called out Kikyo's name in his sleep.

"Koga," she sobbed out, "I really thought that he loved me, but he used me! Inuyasha used me for his own needs!"

Koga was mad, he knew that the hanyou liked the undead miko but he would never have thought that Inuyasha would go so low as to use Kagome for his own sexual needs.

'That bastard, how could he use Kagome like a common whore!' he thought angrily.

"It's ok Kagome, if he doesn't want you, I'll take care of you, even as a friend. I wont let anything hurt you, but most of all I won't let _him_ hurt you." He promised.

Kagome hugged Koga and thanked him.

"K-Koga? Can I ask you for a favor?" Kagome questioned, nervous.

"Of course. What is it?" he replied.

"I-I know that I should be doing this with I-Inuyasha, but I don't think I can see him anymore," she continued, "I promised him that I would find all the jewel shards for him, so that he could make his wish, can-can you help me find the jewel shards?"

Koga was shocked, Inuyasha betrayed her and yet she still cared about him more than herself.

'Inuyasha, you are one lucky dog.' He thought, 'too bad you didn't cherish her, but I will protect her and make up for all the things that you've lacked.'

"Yes, of course Kagome. I will help you. Let's set out tomorrow." He replied, smiling.

Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you Koga!" she then hugged him in a friendly hug, "You're such a good friend."

**Outside the mountain with Inuyasha (Normal POV)**

Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock trying to get to his mate as fast as he could, his worry for her was driving him crazy.

'Please be alright Kagome.' He thought as he finally reached the opening of the cave. Swiftly he walked into the opening and was welcomed by growling wolves, ignoring them he continued his search for her until he finally reached a chamber, Koga's chamber. Walking in, he saw the most heart-breaking sight in his hanyou life.

_His _mate was hugging the wolf.

As is sensing his presence, his mate and the wolf moved apart. His mate gasped.

"I-Inuyasha…"

And his amber eyes turned red.

* * *

cherrie: yes It's another cliffie! Sorry guys for making you wait so long. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading! I have a rule that I go by and it is the fact that no matter what I WILL finish my stories, so don't worry, it might just take some time. So review please and tell me what you thought of this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cherrie: well here's another chapter! Enjoy! And please read my other InuKag story called 'Sacrifical Love' if you haven't already, i would really appreciate your opinion!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to exams, I will not be able to update until the end of June, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience but school comes before fan fiction, I hope you all understand my situation. This story is NOT abandoned, but won't be updated in a while after this.**

Summary: (Set right after eps. 126- Change Heartache into Courage) One night Kagome wakes up crying and sweating from a nightmare. Inuyasha comes down and comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. Why? Is she rejecting Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

_(Italics)_ Flashback/Dream

'(_Italics)'_ Inuyasha's Demon-side's thoughts

**Vocabulary:**

Onegai- please

* * *

**From Chapter 2**

_**His** mate was hugging the wolf._

_As is sensing his presence, his mate and the wolf moved apart. His mate gasped._

"_I-Inuyasha…"_

_And his eyes turned red._

* * *

**Substitute Love **

**Chapter 3**

**In Koga's Cave (Normal POV)**

Kagome gasped and looked at the side where the Tetsusaiga rested, it was there.

'What happened? How could this be possible?' She wondered.

Inuyasha crouched down. _His _mate was not supposed to be with _him_, this was all wrong. Kagome was supposed to be snuggling up to him, in a tree or something.

'_Take mate back, keep mate with self.'_

Slowly Inuyasha made his way towards the couple. He had to eliminate the other male, his mate was not safe with him, she would only be safe by his side because he would protect her with his life.

"Give mate back wolf" he grumbled out.

Kouga quickly pushed Kagome behind himself, blocking his friend from the demon's view.

"Oh, so now the dog can't even speak in complete sentences? And I thought being flea-bitten was bad enough." He smirked out, but was hushed by Kagome's elbow in his side.

"Kagome come back with me" his demon growled out.

Kagome stepped in front of Koga, tears brimming her eyes.

"I won't go back with you Inuyasha, I don't want to be your substitute, your toy until _she _comes by again." She whispered out, hurt evident in her tone.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

'_Mate isn't substitute. Mate is OURS! We must tell mate, make mate happy again'_

"Your mine." Inuyasha growled out, fists clenched at his side.

Cautiously he took a step forward and was surprised when Kagome took a step back into Kouga's chest where he wrapped a protective arm around her. Inuyasha started growling loudly.

"Kagome, come here." Inuyasha commanded.

"Mutt, Kagome isn't going anywhere with you, not when you're like this." Kouga stated.

"Wolf, stay out of this. Mate comes back to me." Inuyasha growled.

When Kouga didn't listen, Inuyasha leaped forward and sliced his claws on his chest, causing shallow lines to appear. Koga jumped forward and kicked Inuyasha into the wall of the cave, causing a bit of rocks to come loose and fall down. Inuyasha snarled at him and leapt forward ready to defend his mate from this _fiend._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, "Stop this! Turn back… please."

When Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice in distress he quickly turned towards her and was by her side in an instant, his arms wrapped tightly around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mate… come back with Inuyasha, Inuyasha will treat you good." He begged her.

"Inuyasha… change back, please." She pleaded him, not daring to look in his eyes, missing the pain clouded in his scarlet orbs.

Hearing her plea, Inuyasha's body convulsed. His fangs shortened, as did his claws, even his eyes turned back into the brilliant amber that it once was. Yet, the two jagged stripes remained, his emotions just weren't stable enough, they were in a state of panic and hurt.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, unsure of the events that had happened.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, relieved that he was back to normal, with the exception of the two purple stripes. Reluctantly she moved out of his embrace and locked her vision to the ground.

Seeing Kagome move out of his embrace caused his heart great pain and his eyes flashed a brilliant red. Inuyasha did not understand why his mate was unhappy to see him, why was she so eager to get away from him? All these thoughts caused his ears to pin again his head and a small whimper was heard.

Hearing Inuyasha's whimpered caused Kagome's heartstrings to pull harshly, and she visibly winced. Hesitantly, she reached out and held on limply to Inuyasha's calloused hand. Hope spread through Inuyasha, maybe, just maybe Kagome finally understood.

"I'm sorry," she started, "b-but I don't want to be around you anymore, I don't want to be a substitute." She still wasn't looking at him.

Inuyasha felt his heart shatter, and then anger rose.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You PROMISED that you would stay with me! LIAR! B-Bitch! Substitute my ass! I was the substitute, waiting for the fucking wolf to come so he could rut you to the floor! YOU WHORE!" he yelled, claws and fangs lengthen and his eyes flashed a dangerous red, but once he sensed Kagome's sorrow and tears he regretted what he had just said.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha if you feel that way…" she choked out, snatching her hand back and took steps away from him until she backed up against the cave wall, there slid down, ignoring the cuts that the sharp rocks caused.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered out, shaking her head from side to side, her head focus to the ground. Faint sobs could be heard and the tremble in her small form was visible. Hesitantly, Inuyasha reached out a hand for her but it did not reach her, he felt as if a barrier was set between him and her, a barrier was set between their hearts, and not even Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga could break through.

"K-Kagome… I didn't mean that…" he whispered out.

Kagome shook her head, "Yes you did Inuyasha, y-you wouldn't have said it if you didn't. I-I'm sorry if you felt that way, but I guess it would give you an answer. So good-bye, you can go to Kikyo now, I'm freeing you… and the b-beads," she reached up and lifted them over his head, " are no more. I-I hope you'll have a wonderful life with K-Kikyo" her voice cracked at the last word.

"No… NO! You didn't mean that! BITCH! You're mine now and I'm not letting you go! NEVER!" he growled and sprang forward and crushed her fragile form into the folds of his muscular arms. Kagome struggled against his strong arms, but he just wouldn't let go, instead he seemed to tighten his hold on her even more.

"Inuyasha stop! This isn't what you want, you know this! _I-I'm not who you want.._" she whispered the last part with new glistening tears sliding down her cheeks.

Inuyasha snarled.

"I know who I want! I want my mate!" he barked out.

"But you're not who I want…" Kagome barely managed to whisper it out.

When Inuyasha's ears hear this he froze, he looked down at the female standing in front of him withpainful and fearful eyes.

"Kagome…" he whispered looking down at the top of her head since she refused to look at him.

"I… I don't want you…" she whispered out.

'Not when I'm used as a replacement, a substitute…'

"You don't mean that…" Inuyasha said out, desperately, his claws digging into her shoulder, "Please Kagome, tell me you didn't mean that!"

Tears were now glistening, but he refused to let them fall, he would not cry in front of the wolf.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I think this is the end, but I will give you the whole jewel once I find it again." She said softly, not once did her voice crack.

"No… Kagome please! Stay with me! Onegai…" he whispered.

Kagome stayed silent, and Inuyasha knew that it was over. Whatever he did had hurt Kagome and she would never be with him again. Sluggishly he walked out of the cave, to think of what he had done wrong.

* * *

cherrie: Ok… (Dodges pans) well that's the end! LOL no no no… I'm just kidding! Well sorry if I didn't update in a long time, but this isn't a cliffie! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! Please read my other InuKag Story 'Sacrificial Love', it's complete and i would really love your opinions on it! thnx! 

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Due to exams, I will not be able to update until the end of June, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience but school comes before fan fiction, I hope you all understand my situation. This story is NOT abandoned, but won't be updated in a while after this.**

So wait for me in JUNE!


	4. Chapter 4

Cherrie: A bit late I know, but please enjoy the filler chapter and REVIEW! Thnx!

Summary: (Set right after eps. 126- Change Heartache into Courage) One night Kagome wakes up crying and sweating from a nightmare. Inuyasha comes down and comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. Why? Is she rejecting Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

_(Italics)_ Flashback/Dream

'(_Italics)'_ Inuyasha's Demon-side's thoughts

* * *

**_From Chapter 3_**

"_Kagome…" he whispered looking down at the top of her head since she refused to look at him._

"_I… I don't want you…" she whispered out. _

'_Not when I'm used as a replacement, a substitute…' she continued mentally._

"_You don't mean that…" Inuyasha said out, desperately, his claws digging into her shoulder, "Please Kagome, tell me you didn't mean that!"_

_Tears were now glistening, but he refused to let them fall, he would not cry in front of the wolf._

"_I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I think this is the end, but I will give you the whole jewel once I find it again." She said softly, not once did her voice crack._

"_No… Kagome please! Stay with me! Onegai…" he whispered._

_Kagome stayed silent, and Inuyasha knew that it was over. Whatever he did had hurt Kagome and she would never be with him again. Sluggishly he walked out of the cave, to think of what he had done wrong._

**Substitute Love **

**Chapter 4 **

**Inuyasha's POV**

'What have I done? I chased the most important person in my life away. How could I have done that? Baka, BAKA!'

I felt as if I could rip my hair out, I walked sluggishly back down to the forests. I would not leave Kagome here with Koga no matter what, she is _MINE_ and I refuse to give her up. Even though she does not want to see me, I have to be near her, if I'm not then she'll die. The bond is too strong to be broken, being down here already is pulling at my heart and I know that she feels the pain too. I know that she loves me; I refuse to believe otherwise. For now, I'll just keep a vigil over her until she accepts that I love her too much for words.

**At the Cave (Normal POV)**

Kagome slumped down the cave wall and sat in the floor, tears streaming down her eyes. Inuyasha has finally left her. She was in pain; the distance away from Inuyasha was causing her physical pain. Her _mate_ left her, and she was the one that pushed him away.

'How could I?' she thought, 'I pushed away the only important person in my life, but-but then again, it was for his happiness and if he's happy then I'll have no regrets. Yes, I will hurt but I will have no regrets.'

Decisions made Kagome felt a whole burden being lifted from her shoulders; she could give up her happiness if it gave him happiness. Plastering a pained smile of acceptance on her face she turned to Kouga,

"Thank you. Let's start looking for those jewels now shall we?" she asked.

"Sure Kagome, but are you sure you don't want to go with Inuyasha?" he asked.

Kagome frowned.

Kouga quickly added, "I mean its not that I mind you here, it's just that as much as I hate the mutt he does seem to care about you, your scent, it's filled with the fact that you belong to him, I don't think it would ever fade away, and I know that dog face did it on purpose. Maybe you should just go back to him."

Kagome replied, "Kouga, as much as I love him, I can't go back. I want to give him a second chance with Kikyo, he deserves it. I don't want him to live the rest of his life with me thinking 'what if', I want him to be sure of something for once in his live. As much as it hurts I know I can get over it, and even if I can't, at least I'll know that I did the right thing." She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kouga walked forward and wiped the tears from her eyes; he understood he really did. That's the same thing he did for Kagome; he let her go. He smiled softly at her and she pounced on him and cried on his shoulder, the pain flowing through her tears. Kouga stayed still, his arms cradling her softly like a friend.

Soon Kagome cried herself to sleep. Kouga picked her up and put her on the furs to rest.

It was time to find mutt face.

--

Quickly Kouga made his way down to the forest where he knew Inuyasha was waiting. Boy did that mutt have a lot to explain!

Kouga found Inuyasha sitting on a thick branch; deep in thought. He called up to him,

"Oi! Mutt-face!"

Inuyasha snarled, "What do you want now?"

"I want to talk and I want to talk now." He replied, sounding very serious.

Feeling his tone, Inuyasha leapt gracefully from the branch and land five feet away from Kouga.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently and snuck a glance at the entrance of the cave, 'Nope no Kagome' he thought sadly.

"I want to talk to you about Kagome." Kouga replied.

Inuyasha stiffened, " There's nothing to talk about... she left me but I will stay with her. End of story."

Kouga smiled, a sad smile.

"Do you not know how much Kagome loves you?"

"She doesn't, she doesn't even love me enough to stay the night after we mated Kouga… _SHE FUCKING LEFT!"_ he yelled.

Kouga smiled and shook his head from side to side, "Kagome loves you very much, if she didn't then she would have left you a LONG time ago, not after mating you and hearing you declare your love for someone else. You take too many things for granted dog-face."

Inuyasha was shocked; Kouga was never nice and civil, what happened to him? Inuyasha raised an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"What do you want from me? He asked.

"I want you to make it better with Kagome, I will admit that I have lost but I refuse to let Kagome suffer from you insolence." Kouga replied, serious.

Inuyasha was confused again, now he sounded like Sesshomaru!

"And what makes you think that I will listen to _you_?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because this involves Kagome and you _will_ do whatever you can to make your mate take you back." He replied smugly.

Inuyasha was shocked, Kouga was right. He would do anything in his power to have Kagome near him again. He bowed his head slightly, there was no way to talk himself out of this, he needed it and so did Kagome, she would wither away without him.

"How am I supposed to do this Kouga? Or have you forgot that she doesn't want to be anywhere near me?" he whispered harshly, each word burning into his flesh

"I will tell Kagome that you will be shard-hunting with us, she will have to agree. You will then somehow to get her to forgive you." He stated, obviously his plan wasn't well developed.

"I wish it were that simple Kouga." Inuyasha sighed, "I don't even know what I did."

Kouga smiled again, "Trust me mutt, just do what you think is right, she will come around soon, Kagome is forgiving."

"I hope you're right" Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Cherrie: Yes I know I know, I said that I would update by the first week of July but summer school has come up and has taken A LOT of my time, I am truly sorry and I know I have no excuse all I can hope for is that you'll forgive me. This story is short because it leads us to the BIG InuKag moment! I hope you guys like this chapter even though its just a filler. Sorry about that and please REVIEW! I am hoping for some comments on your thoughts of this story! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated: 08/10/07**

Cherrie: As I have previously written on the author's note, my computer crashed and deleted this chapter… along with all my other fan fictions and files. I hope this chapter does not seem rushed or lacked in detail. Enjoy!

Summary: (Set right after eps. 126- Change Heartache into Courage) One night Kagome wakes up crying and sweating from a nightmare. Inuyasha comes down and comforts her, but their comforting eventually leads to Inuyasha marking her. When Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, she runs away. Why? Is she rejecting Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

_(Italics)_ Flashback/Dream

'(_Italics)'_ Inuyasha's Demon-side's thoughts

* * *

_From Chapter 4_

"_How am I supposed to do this Kouga? Or have you forgot that she doesn't want to be anywhere near me?" he whispered harshly, each word burning into his flesh_

"_I will tell Kagome that you will be shard-hunting with us, she will have to agree. You will then somehow to get her to forgive you." He stated; obviously his plan wasn't well developed._

"_I wish it were that simple Kouga." Inuyasha sighed, "I don't even know what I did."_

* * *

**Substitute Love**

**Chapter 5**

**IN THE FOREST (NORMAL POV)**

"Wait here mutt, I'll talk to Kagome and when I whistle you can come over. Got it?" Kouga asked gruffly.

"Yeah yeah, just go get her already!" he yelled impatiently.

Turning swiftly Kouga ran back towards the cave.

'Mutt you sure are lucky to have Kagome's love, I can't even believe that I'm _helping _you get her back. You better treat her right.' He thought to himself.

Seeing the mouth of the cave Kouga sped up and after a few skilled jumps, landed softly at the entrance. Padding softly into the cave he took a turn and found Kagome nestled comfortably on top of the furs.

Shaking her shoulder, Kouga gently whispered her name. Turning on to her other side Kagome shrugged out of his grasp and mumbled in her sleep. Chuckling softly, Kouga called her name more forcefully and finally lulled her out of sleep.

"Hm… Morning Kouga." She smiled sleepily.

"Morning" he replied, "Kagome I need to talk to you."

Seeing that he was serious, Kagome sat up and turned her head onto one side, curious to what Kouga was going to say. Shifting uncomfortably, Kouga finally spoke,

"I think we should travel with the mutt, he can just carry our things for us. And plus, he is your mate after all, and it would hurt you physically to be too far away from him."

Upon hearing this, Kagome paled. She wasn't ready to face Inuyasha yet. Yes she accepted that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she almost forgave him for using her but she just didn't want to face him. Shaking her head furiously she sobbed,

"Kouga we can't! I-I can't I'm n-not ready! P-please no… n-not yet! I d-don't want to s-see him!"

Kouga's heart tugged at her obvious distress, if she kept this on she was going to get sick. Holding her shoulders gently, he tried to calm her down.

"Hey, Kagome, calm down! Inuyasha isn't going to hurt you; he's just going to carry our stuff. Nothing more if it bothers you." He reasoned.

Calming down a little, Kagome gave a faint nod of approval. Seeing this, Kouga whistled for Inuyasha to come.

A blur of red could be seen flashing by before it attached itself to a sobbing girl. Inuyasha crushed Kagome close to himself, softly nuzzled her neck and sniffed her multiple times. Content with holding her, he did not realize that she was panicking until she screamed and started pushing him away. Hurt, he released her from his hold and tried to connect his eyes with hers.

"K-Kagome?" he whispered softly.

Kagome scooted back from Inuyasha and looked at the ground.

"Please don't touch me; I-I couldn't bear it." She cried softly.

Hearing this, Inuyasha's heart broke.

"Kagome I won't hurt you, I'll show you! I love you, so much. I do whatever it takes to get you back. I am not just going to give up on you, on my mate." He stated.

Shaking her head softly Kagome responded,

"P-please stop playing with my emotions, I-I accept what you have done. Just _please_ stop toying with me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he still didn't understand; what had he done wrong? Why did she keep thinking that he was playing around with her? Did he not prove enough to her that he loved her?

"K-Kagome, please listen to me. I _NEVER_ meant to hurt you, not even when you first unpinned me from the Goshinboku. I have always treasured you Kagome. Please believe me." He pleaded, eyes trying hard in vain to connect with hers.

"How, how can I believe this now? After _that?_ How can you expect me to just understand? I-I don't think I can ever grasp this Inuyasha, I'm sorry." she whispered tiredly.

"No, don't say that Kagome. You can understand; don't give up please. It's a simple misunderstanding! I don't know what I did wrong and I would correct it in a heartbeat if I knew what's wrong!" he explained.

"No Inuyasha, you can't correct this. Let's- let's just get going; I really am not in the mood for arguments right now, I'm tired. But just know this Inuyasha; I'm not mad at you." She ended the conversation and slowly started getting up.

A soft groan escaped from her lips as her legs trembled with effort to hold her weight up. Tenderly, Inuyasha cradled part of her weight in his strong arms. When Kagome opened her mouth to protest he shook his head,

"No Kagome, just let me take care of you." He said softly and Kagome just nodded, not having the heart to decline.

Truth be told, Kagome was still a bit sore from their mating. And the fact that she hadn't eaten since didn't help. Sensing that his mate was hungry he slowly lowered to the floor again and said that he would be back, making her promise that she would wait for him. Finding some fruits and a small rabbit, he quickly made a fire in the forest to cook the rabbit and return to his mate. Once the strips were golden brown, Inuyasha grinned and sped back to the cave. When he arrived Kagome looked up at him. Silently, Inuyasha handed her the strips of meat and the berries, gesturing for her to eat it. Giving a small smile she began to consume the food.

'The least I could do is to provide for her.' He thought.

When Kagome finished the last piece of meat, she started to pack her bag. Seeing this as a sign of setting out, Kouga quickly ordered his wolves to stay behind and take care of the cave. He then chose two wolves to go along with him. They replied enthusiastically. Strapping the wolves with some provisions for the journey, Kouga told Kagome that he was ready. All he got was a faint nod in return.

Slowly, the group traveled towards the north, where they suspected Naraku resided. All three of them walked; Inuyasha did not carry Kagome. The two wolves walked behind the three companions. Kouga was in the front, with Inuyasha and Kagome walking side by side. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome started to slowly move away from him and frowned. If she didn't start walking in a straight line again she would very easily twist her ankle since there was a pretty smooth path in the forest. Moving over, Inuyasha tenderly grabbed her elbow and brought her back on course. Mumbling thanks, Kagome returned to her silence.

'I guess that's the most I can get out of her today' Inuyasha thought with a sigh.

Suddenly the ground shook violently causing Kagome to loose her balance. Immediately, Inuyasha reached forward and enveloped her in his arms. A great big insect demon emerged from the ground. Judging from its looks, it was another one of those centipede demons.

"It doesn't have jewel shards!" Kagome yelled over the noise of the roaring of the demon.

As soon as she finished her statement, the centipede demon crashed its body down on her. With quick reflexes, Inuyasha managed to jump a safe distance away.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Ya, thanks Inuyasha" she replied with a ghost of a smile.

Kouga was jumping around furiously trying to land a good hit on the centipede's head. Surprisingly, the centipede was a lot more agile than any of them thought and managed leave a shallow cut on kouga's left arm. Grunting, Kouga decided to land back on the ground. Concerned for her friend, Kagome yelled over to him.

"Are you alright Kouga?"

"Ya, it's just a small cut. I'll survive." He grimaced as he saw the blood trickling down.

In truth, the blood didn't really bother him; it was the fact that Inuyasha was holding Kagome as if he owned her. But then he had to remind himself that Kagome _was _the dog's. Suppressing a snarl, he jumped up again to land a kick on the demon's right side. The centipede fell down with a thud; it wasn't down yet. It screeched and aimed straight for Inuyasha. Expecting this attack, Inuyasha neatly side-steeped the centipede and dug his nails into the centipede's side. Or at least tried to; the sides of the centipede were as hard as a rock. Projecting himself back on the ground, he prepared for another hit. Then, a pink arrow whizzed by his left cheek and land straight at the throat of the centipede demon. With a cry, the demon exploded; pieces of it flying everywhere. The acid on the pieces of the centipede melted everything in its path. Seeing this, Inuyasha hurried over to Kagome and pushed her to the ground. He covered her with himself; hiding her from the acid. Kagome blushed at the closeness and could not help to pretend, even for that moment, that she and Inuyasha were still together. Too soon did the moment end. Lifting himself off of her, Inuyasha asked,

"Kagome, are you alright? The acid didn't burn you anywhere did it?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered.

"Hey Kagome! You alright?" Kouga shouted from the other side.

Standing up and dusting herself off Kagome threw a smile Kouga's way signaling that she was fine. Running up to the pair Kouga commented,

"Well that was weird…" he muttered.

"Ya, I don't know why the demon decided to attack all of a sudden; centipede demons usually stay underground." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kouga nodded then looked up at the sky, "Well it's starting to get late. Let's find somewhere to camp."

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded and followed him to a nice clearing. At once, Kagome took out her bathing supplies and told the two males that she would be back after a long bath in the hot spring. Once she left, Inuyasha tried to start a conversation with Kouga.

"Oi, wolf." He said nonchalantly, perched up on a branch.

"Whadda ya want dog turd?" Kouga replied while starting a fire.

"Do you know what I did to Kagome?" he asked; getting extremely uncomfortable with the subject.

Kouga snorted, "I would never tell you; you have to figure it out yourself. Kagome deserves at least that from you."

"Keh."

The conversation was finished.

**AT THE HOT SPRINGS (NORMAL POV)**

Dipping herself in the Hot Spring, she sighed with satisfaction.

'Nothing better than a nice dip to relax your muscles!' she thought contently.

Scrubbing herself with her modern-day bathing supplies, she hummed a soft tune.

A soft voice surprised her,

"Why miko, are you here alone? Shouldn't your protector be here to keep you safe?"

Covering herself for modesty, Kagome turned her head, trying in vain to search for the person. Out of the fog of the forest stepped her incarnation.

"_Kikyo..." _Kagome breathed.

"I am glad you still remember me since you seem to have forgotten that Inuyasha is _mine._" She glared.

"Kikyo, aren't-aren't you dead?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo scoffed, "As if that fall could kill me. I have become even stronger thanks to the incident and know I repeat, did you forget that Inuyasha is _mine_ you little reincarnation?"

Panicked, Kagome shook her head from side to side and replied,

"No Kikyo, it's not what you think. Inu- Inuyasha, he- it was just an accident. He still misses you very much. It's you he wants."

Kikyo looked smug.

"Well now that we have this figured out, I will have to rid of you for Inuyasha to have a future…_with me._"

Slowly she walked towards the hot springs. Taking out her bow, she prepared as she drew an arrow out from behind. Seeing Kikyo take out her weapons, Kagome quickly erected a small barrier around the hot springs.

Kikyo fired.

The arrow bounced off the barrier harmlessly but Kagome still winced reflexively. Kikyo notched her arrow in preparation for her second shot.

"You will not be so lucky this time."

This arrow, unlike the first one; glowed with immense miko power. Releasing the string, the arrow flew true to its target, breaking the barrier. Kagome screamed and managed to dive out of the way; she just didn't get far enough. A slash was bestowed upon her upper left arm. A moderate amount of blood flowed from the wound.

The arrow that managed to miss Kagome, sunk into a boulder and disintegrated into thin air with a faint pulse.

**AT THE CLEARING (NORMAL POV)**

Poking the fire with a thin twig, Inuyasha sighed.

"_When will Kagome finally forgive me? I don't even know what I've don't wrong! Stubborn wench… I just want her back with me."_

Deep in his thoughts, Inuyasha almost missed the faint scream of fear.

"_Kagome!"_

Almost as fast as the speed of light, Inuyasha tore through the woods to save his beloved.

**AT THE HOT SPRINGS (NORMAL POV)**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tore through the last barrier of bushes.

Kikyo was holding another arrow and pointing it at the intruder. Seeing that it was Inuyasha she relaxed her arms and turned the arrow back on Kagome.

"Greetings, Inuyasha. Just give me a few more moments and we will soon be together." Kikyo said as she raised the bow and pulled back, ready to fire.

Inuyasha had mixed emotions. First, how is it possible that Kikyo is still alive? Second, even though _it is _Kikyo, No_ one_ would harm his mate if he had any say about it. He took a small leap and stood between Kagome and the arrowhead.

If Kikyo was shocked, she did not say anything. She only looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I will not let you harm my mate. Just leave Kikyo. We were over 50 years ago. I've already moved on long before you were dead for a second time." He growled.

"What has she done to you? Has she drugged you? Tell me Inuyasha has she seduced you into marking her? I sense the mark on her, and I _know _that it was done without consent right?" Kikyo questioned, "Right Inuyasha?"

Hearing the accusations made; Kagome couldn't help but allow her heart to break off into even more pieces. She could not help but think,

'Am I so repulsive that Inuyasha would not touch me unless he was drugged?'

Kagome involuntarily let a few tears to run down her cheeks. Her fists clenched, pained.

"Stop spitting lies! Kagome has only been too good for me! Our mating was _consensual. _We mated because we _loved_ each other, not because of the dirty things that you've accused Kagome for!" Inuyasha saw red.

No one would badmouth his mate. Behind him he heard Kagome gasp in surprise and his attention was quickly drawn to her. Looking down at her naked form, he saw that her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails tore through her skin and her hand was bleeding. Slightly alarmed, he paced over to her and crouched.

"Kagome, your hand…" he trailed off and took a gently palm in his hand. He wiped off the blood with his thumbs and tenderly washed her hands in the spring water. Kagome could only stare at him with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was disgusted with their- or more accurately _Inuyasha's_ open display of affection. The girl, much to her relief, did nothing to encourage his actions. Bristling slightly, she remembered her task. Raising her bow again she spoke,

"Inuyasha release the girl; she and I have a score to settle."

Inuyasha turned around to face Kikyo and stood up.

"You will not harm a hair on Kagome. Leave Kikyo, before you make a mistake." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kikyo shook her head, "It's too late now Inuyasha, I will not allow that girl to live any longer. She has corrupted you!"

Kikyo pulled her bow back and released an arrow. Quickly, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and reflected the arrow. The arrow drew the sword's powers and Tetsusaiga returned to its normal form.

"Stop it Kikyo! You _will never _hurt Kagome. I won't allow anyone hurting _my beautiful and wonderful mate._ I swear this on my life!" Inuyasha yelled with such intensity that Kagome had to gasp.

Inuyasha whipped his head around and looked straight into Kagome's eyes,

"I will allow _no one_ to hurt you Kagome. You are too important to me. I would die if I were to lose you."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, of relief.

* * *

Cherrie: Again, this story is evolving into something that even I don't know what will happen to it. I am very sorry for the slow update. I have nothing to blame it on except I was lazy. This chapter was previously deleted from my computer and that is one of the reasons that some parts may not flow perfectly. I feel that the chapter does reach my standards and I hope it reaches yours too! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Ps. If you find anything wrong with the contents, spelling or grammar please let me know!


End file.
